Emerald Enclave
Red Wizards of Thay | showmembers = | orgname = }} The Emerald Enclave was an organization of druids and other nature worshipers on the island of Ilighôn. The actions of the Enclave influenced the lives of the high and low, its members avoiding good and evil to focus on the needs of the natural world and resist the growing influence of humankind. Despite their primary goal of preserving nature, members were not direct opponents of progress; they preferred instead to work with civilized folk to promote the health of the natural world without resorting to acts of violence. After the Spellplague hit, and with their island becoming part of the Turmish mainland due to the receding waters of the Sea of Fallen Stars, the organization became perverted and xenophobic, bent on destroying all forms and manifestations of the Spellplague. Dogma The original aims of the Enclave were six-fold: * Preserve nature in all its forms * Control human expansion * Recognize that nature encompassed more than just forests * Agree that magic should not be used for mass destruction * Warn against the use of magic on a grand scale for fear of unexpected side effects'' * Present a united front to the outside world. The Emerald Enclave of the post-Spellplague era believed that the natural order had to be respected and preserved, and that forces that would upset that natural order should be destroyed. They were also to keep elemental forces in check, and prevent the wilderness and civilization from wiping out one another. They also accepted that the wilderness could be harsh, and some could not survive in it without aid, and so they would help them. Organization Initiation Initiates were required to serve neither good nor evil, to not serve any other organization (apart from the churches of Eldath, Mielikki, or Silvanus), to be innocent of crimes against nature, and to have performed at least one act that benefited nature in the Vilhon Reach area. The rites of initiation were held each full moon at the House of Silvanus. Titles Depending on the situation, the Enclave was also known as the "Caretakers", "Nature's Chosen", the "Circle", and "the Chosen of Silvanus". Hierarchy The Enclave had the following ranks from lowest to highest: Springwarden, Summerstrider, Autumnreaver, Winterstalker, and Master of the Wild. Structure The Enclave was organized into a hierarchy of circles, each of which had a different responsibility: * Circle of Initiates * Circle of Earth * Circle of Air * Eldath's Circle * Circle of Alluvium * Planar Circle * The Elder Circle The heart of the Emerald Enclave lies in the Vilhon Reach, and those who wish to join the Enclave must travel to the House of Silvanus, on the island of Ilighôn. On the full moon of each month, those who would join go through the rite of initiation. Once the rites are completed, the initiates join the first of seven circles of the Enclave, the Circle of Initiates, and thus begin their journey as members of the Emerald Enclave. When a member has proven their loyalty to the cause of the Enclave, they join the second circle, the Circle of Earth. Above this is the Circle of Air, and to join a druid must demonstrate their wildshape abilities or, a non-druid has to perform an outstanding service to the Enclave. Above this rank, the members choose one of three paths. The first, the Eldath Circle, sail the waterways of Faerûn, searching for knowledge and secrets beneath the waves that would benifit the Enclave. Second, the Circle of Alluvium, walk the lands of Faerûn, observing for any unnatural forces that need to be put down and ensuring there is a peaceful existence between civilizations and the wilderness. Lastly, the Planar Circle, pledged to watch for the most unnatural forces beyond the Material Plane. Many never return to the Material Plane, but send word through other means while they keep their vigilance. Above all of these, there exists the Elder Circle, which has only three members. They are not only the most sought-after personalities of the Enclave, admired for their wisdom and hunted by those who wish to destroy the Enclave, but they are also said to be blessed and protected by the gods, Eldath, Mielikki, and Silvanus. It is said that they are immune to mind and divination magic. Tales also claim that they are impervious to all kinds of diseases, the effects of aging, and do not even need sleep. Within the elder circle, there are three ranks where the topmost is called the Grand Cabal of the Enclave. The second role is referred to as the Hierophant of the Emerald Enclave, and is seen as the spiritual leader of the faction, and should defend the proactive actions. The third role is that of the Elder of the Enclave, the role of rational and conservative thought. Most members worshiped one of these deities and all wore some sort of green symbol. They traveled often, hunting for threats to the natural resources of the Reach and seeking potential allies in other lands. Notable members * Lady Shadowmoon Crystalembers (later Cindermoon), Hierophant of the Emerald Enclave * Shinthala Deepcrest, Grand Cabal of the Enclave * Ashenford Torinbow, Elder of the Enclave * Delaan Winterhound * Rolen Naïlon, High Priest of Silvanus Spells * Faith-magic zone * Re-target * Windlance History Founding Founded on Ilighôn in 374 DR, the Enclave's initial goal was to protect the interests and resources of nature within the Vilhon Reach in the face of despoilers of nature. The House of Silvanus was completed a few years later. After a while, the Enclave began to concern themselves with preservation of nature throughout all of Faerûn. To accomplish this feat, they started splinter cells in other areas that it believed may become threatened, such as the High Forest, Cormanthor, the Wealdath, and the forests of the Great Dale. These cells were small, often consisting of only a few people keeping a close eye on organizations dangerous to their aims. Such groups were known to keep a watch on the church of Talos and the People of the Black Blood. Post-Spellplague After the Spellplague of 1385 DR, much of the order died or left for Gulthandor. The remaining druids, led by the increasingly mad female eladrin Cindermoon (formerly Shadowmoon Crystalembers), were less capable and experienced, and harbored a deep hatred of the spellscarred. Several agents were sent to the plaguelands south of Turmish, and the organization also tried to stop the scar pilgrimages that passed through, usually by violent means. The Sundering The Enclave was revitalized in 1486 DR when the Chosen of Lathander, Stedd Whitehorn, cured Cindermoon of a Shar-induced madness and the Great Rains refilled the Sea of Fallen Stars. Along with other factions, the Enclave rose up to oppose a plot by the Cult of the Dragon to return Tiamat to the mortal realm. Appendix Further Reading * External links * References es:El Enclave Esmeralda Category:Druid orders Category:Organizations on Ilighôn Category:Organizations in the Nunwood Category:Organizations in Turmish Category:Organizations in the Vilhon Reach Category:Organizations in Interior Faerûn Category:Organizations in Faerûn Category:Organizations on Toril Category:Organizations